The Microsoft Windows, Version 3.1, operating system, sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provides a clipboard program for transferring selected information between applications. The clipboard temporarily holds the selected information as it is transferred from one application to another. In general, the clipboard is activated by a user selecting a "Copy" or a "Cut" command. These commands store a block of text, a graphic image or some other kind of information on the clipboard. Subsequently, the user selects a "Paste" command to transfer the information from the clipboard to the destination application. The clipboard retains its correct contents until the user replaces the contents or explicitly requests that the contents of the clipboard be deleted. The lack of persistency of the information stored in the clipboard poses a problem. Users often inadvertently delete the contents of the clipboard by transferring other information to the clipboard.